


Kitties and Fluff

by genmitsu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Fluff, Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: Part of the #SixDrabbles challenge.Prompt: "anything fluffy and with cats".
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Kitties and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Милота и Котики](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637241) by [genmitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu). 



> A little too long for a drabble, but what can you do XD  
> Original prompt by rosita_miller :)

When Jim walked into Oswald’s office - strictly on business, by the way! - he never expected to see him standing on all fours in front of the cabinet, peering inside with interest. Jim trailed his eyes over the length of his legs, got embarrassed by his action immediately and frowned. And they haven’t even exchanged a word yet. Jim frowned harder.

“What’s there?” he asked, coming closer.

Oswald jerked and straightened his back. The irritation on his face instantly gave way to a charming soft smile when he saw Jim in front of him. He didn’t bother to get up though.

“Jim! So glad to see you! It’s…” Oswald faltered a little, then gave another smile, almost childish in its sincerity. “A funny thing, really… There are kittens there.”

“Kittens?” Jim raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Yes. There was this cat in the back alley, my cooks gave her scraps and everything, so she probably decided this cabinet was the best place for her to give birth.”

Jim’s face probably showed something like worry, because Oswald minutely rolled his eyes at him and sighed.

“Now who do you take me for, old friend? No harm will come to them. Do you want to take a look?”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed, surprising even himself, and he knelt next to Oswald, who moved a little, making way for Jim to peer inside the dark shelf. The cat was lying there on some dark clothes, previously carefully arranged, no doubt, and next to her were two small black kittens. The cat looked at Jim warily, the kittens were asleep.

“So tiny,” Jim whispered, feeling his lips stretching in a smile.

“About a day or two, I think,” Oswald replied, just as quietly, and when Jim turned towards his voice, his face was much closer. Jim flushed.

“So you’re going to be a cats’ godfather as well now?” he chuckled, straightening up and getting back to his feet.

“I guess,” Oswald also straightened up and stared at Jim’s offered hand with surprise. “T-thank you…”

He must have wanted to avoid putting his whole weight on Jim’s hand as he was getting up, so he ended up stumbling forward when his bad leg couldn’t bear it either. Jim had to catch him.

Oswald mumbled some rushed words of thanks and apologies, which Jim just brushed off, and they ended up talking business, and Oswald promised to provide the necessary information as quickly as possible, and everything was as usual. But in the end Jim could only remember how Oswald was pressing to him.

When Jim happened to visit his office again, the cabinet was closed and Oswald wasn’t kneeling, he was sitting at the desk - what a pity. Next to his desk was some fancy basket, where the cat was lying on plush pillows with her kittens. It was incredible how such a mundane thing was somewhat elegant and it didn’t look out of place in the office of the criminal kingpin. Jim wondered how he managed to pull these things off.

“They grow up so fast,” Oswald noted with some regret when Jim showed up again. The kittens were prowling on his desk and climbing the chairs. Jim was worried that Oswald would just snap and order someone to get rid of the little beasts, but instead he was very patient as he took the kittens off his papers or from the back of his chair and lowered them to the floor with great care. His hands had faint scratch marks.

“What are you going to do with them?” Jim asked, absentmindedly rubbing a kitten’s chin. They were almost fully grown already, jet-black and very pampered, if the speed with which the kitten claimed Jim’s lap was any indication.

“No idea, if I’m honest,” Oswald was petting the other kitten which curled up on his desk. Jim caught himself staring at the way his pale slender fingers were carding through the sleek black fur. Jim remembered Oswald’s coat, the one with that big and fluffy fur collar, so soft against the stark whiteness of his skin. That night Jim dreamt of Oswald wearing that coat, and only that.

“Jim, did you know? Turns out, there are many people that would like to play and cuddle with a pet, but they don’t want to own one constantly?”

“Is that so?” Jim raised an eyebrow. The cats occupied their respective laps as usual. Jim was especially favoured by the one with green eyes.

“That gave me an idea for a new kind of establishment. A club for people to come and play with pets - for a fee, of course.”

Jim frowned.

“You wouldn’t let them treat the animals badly, would you?”

“Of course not! It’s going to be a charity, all the proceeds will go to the care for the animals, for the rehabilitation of some - Selina told me this was also an issue… Anyway, you don’t need to worry, my friend.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Oswald smiled.

“And these two would go there as well, I guess?” Jim glanced at his lap, where the cat woke up and started licking at his hand.

“Oh, I could never,” Oswald laughed. “They love you so!”

Jim raised his head to meet the green gaze in front of him - warm, sincere, and gentle.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, and blushed.


End file.
